Judy Nails
Judy Nails (born: Judith Ann Taylor) is a playable character in the Guitar Hero series. Since her first appearance, she has appeared in all six games in the series. She is Canadian. She appears to be inspired by Miki Berenyi (Lush), although other sources indicate she may be based on Judita Wignall, of Halo Friendlies and Scouts Of Saint Sebastian (whose song In Love is featured in Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock). In her Guitar Hero II Snakes Outfit (see description below), she shows a strong resemblence to Lyn-Z (bassist) of Mindless Self Indulgence. Other inspirations for Judy including Joan Jett, Kelly Osbourne and Natalie Imbruglia. Biography A punk/goth girl known for her experiments with unconventional guitar tunings and stunning solos, Judy Nails has been touring since she was 17. She claims that her Alternative Rock "saved her life", and now she hopes to return the favor some day. - Guitar Hero in-game bio Judy Nails - Rock Goddess. Born Judith Ann Taylor, she earned her nickname at the age of 7 in a nail gun incident. It was a formative experience in unconventional behavior. Her parents tried to push a variety of "acceptable" pursuits, but by 12 it was obvious Judy had only one love: ROCK N' ROLL. The alternative rock scene was her inspiration and salvation. She took her guitar, the cash from her mother's purse, and formed the Nail Gunners. Judy is known for her experiments with non-standard tunings and jaw-dropping solos. In a recent court-room appearance, Judy defended herself against charges that she struck a reporter, saying "He had asked about my hair and clothes, and not once about my music." The charges were eventually dropped. Rock on, Judy. ''- ''Guitar Hero manual bio. A fan of distorted feedback and roller derby, Judy Nails has been a pioneer of alternative rock since her first tour at age 17. Known for her diverse collection of vinyl, Nails always brings a smile, and a lot of pedals. - Guitar Hero II in-game bio Judy Nails might look sweet onstage, but this alterna-girl is rumored to be a wild child on the wings. Having toured her teen years away, Judy is a rock and roll lifer and princess of the pedal board. - Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s in-game bio After realizing that the majority of her fans were 14 year old boys, Judy dropped her label like a bad habit. In her debut solo effort, ''Punkagothic Rockabillica, Judy brings her own style and shows she can shred with the big boys and then some.'' - Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock, Guitar Hero Aerosmith, Guitar Hero World Tour, Guitar Hero: Metallica, Guitar Hero: Smash Hits, and Guitar Hero: Van Halen in-game bio Judy's real love was rock, and ever since then she's only dated fellow musicians and geologists. She's got more attitude and raw talent than any other girl in alternative rock. Wherever Judy goes, loud noise and screaming crowds follow- sometimes from obsessive fans that just got her signature, and sometimes from nosy reporters who just got her fist in their face - Guitar Hero On Tour in-game bio. Record labels would love to copyright her climatic riffs and intense style, but Judy is no sellout. She rocks for the music, not for the moolah. When Judy nails a blistering solo, women and men alike wish they were her. It doesn't matter where or when, Judy will rock whether you like it or not. - Guitar Hero On Tour: Decades in-game bio. Judy's next album is entitled ''I Know Everything Ever, which is all about being a teenager. Song titles include "It's Not Fair", "I Hate You, I'm Going Out", "All My Friends Have Them", "I Can Do What I Like", "You Can't Make Me", and "You Were in My ROOOOM?!?!!?"'' - Guitar Hero 5 in-game bio. According to the description on her "Skool Grrl" outfit, Judy was attending Catholic high school when she was 15, but was expelled for her inexcusable behavior. In Guitar Hero: Aerosmith, under her "Dirty Yellow" outfit, it says that she hangs out with Axell Steell too much. This may mean Judy is dating with him. Finally attaining her altered state, Judy grins and grips her instruments with impish glee, eager to flex her new-found power on stage. - Warrior Judy Bio in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock Favorite Guitars It's clear since Guitar Hero that Judy's favorite guitar is Gibson SG White Custom, in Guitar Hero III: Legends Of Rock her favorite guitar become Gibson SG Cherry Custom. But In Guitar Hero 5 and Guitar Hero: Warriors Of Rock she starts using Schecter guitars while she uses an ESP EX in Guitar Hero: Metallica. - Gibson SG White Custom - Gibson SG Cherry Custom - Gibson Flying V Appearance Guitar Hero Judy's look in the first Guitar Hero has her with short black hair, with her fringe dyed red, wearing a black blouse with short transparent sleeves, black pants to just below the knee with red pinstriping, red belt, a black ribbon around her neck, sweatband on right wrist, a red sleeve-band on her left forearm, and sandals. Guitar Hero II Skulls Red short-sleeved shirt unbuttoned to mid-chest beneath that, a black top with white skull, white pants just below the knee with red striping, black fishnets, red ankle boots, black belt with star buckle, short red hair pulled back into a high ponytail with a black headband, pendant, and same arm combo. Snakes White top with snake motif, red sleeves and red striping, red and black check schoolgirl-style skirt that barely reaches mid-thigh, black socks with grey stripes reaching just above the knee, with black suspenders, black ankle boots, black belt, black hair with red streaks pulled up into pigtails, red choker and silver necklace, black shades on head, and black sweatbands on both wrists. Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80's Big red 80's hair with black roots, with a oversized black bow, mesh see-through top with matching fingerless gloves that go up to her elbow, baggy white jacket with pink striped lapels, huge hooped earrings, beaded necklace with two silver bracelets on her right hand, baggy black capris, baggy black socks with red heels and her belt reads "GRRL" on the buckle. Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock Rocker Grrl Now Judy seems to have lost some of her cuteness to appease her punk rock style. Baggy sleeveless sweater with a scoop neck cut with a spray-painted skull and cross-bones on it (except for flame orange when the skull is replaced with a jack-o-lantern), exposing her bra, tight pants with a belt and holes on the sides of the leg, knee-high millitary-like boots, unevenly cut hair with long bangs, and shaved in the back, her left eyebrow along with the right side of her nose and the left side of her lip are pierced, on her right arm she has a striped arm-warmer, a courduroy sleeve attached to a choker on her left arm, and a necklace with a nail on it. She also sports several tattoos and has dark red fingernails. Shocking Pink: As above. Tornado Blue: Hair is dyed blue. Baggy sweater top and the plaid boots are blue while her bra is colored white. Tights, armband, and wristband stripe are colored purple. Jet Black: Judy's hair is dyed jet black and she wears black lipstick. The colored stipe on her wristband and the courduroy sleeve are green. The bra top along with her baggy sweater top and the plaid boots are purple. Her tights and the skull on her top is black (In the PS2 and Wii versions, the skull is still white.). Flame Orange: In this outfit, Judy's hair is dyed orange (Silver in the PS2 and Wii versions. Her hair is also orange in all versions of Guitar Hero Aerosmith). Armband along with her boots are orange. In this outfit, Her top is white and the skull on her top is replaced with a jack o' lantern while her bra top, tights and wristband stripe is colored grey. Skool Grrl Tight corset with a plaid skirt, with leather straps wrapped around both. A striped armwarmer is attached to her right arm. Armbands on both arm with belt buckles on both. Choppy bangs about her face, with long hair on the top of her head pulled back in a pony-tail with nails in it, the rest of her head is closely shaved. Teared stockings and high-tops. Black choker with nails in it. Purple Plaid: Same as above. This is the picture on the right. Dirty Yellow: Judy's hair along with the corset, skirt and bra straps are colored yellow (Her hair is orange in the Wii and Playstation 2 versions of Guitar Hero 3 and is yellow in all versions of Guitar Hero Aerosmith). The stripe wristband is colored grey while the stockings are colored white. The straps and high-tops are orange along with an orange and white striped armwarmer. Stripes: Hair along with her skirt, high-tops, bra straps, and striped armwarmer are colored blue (her hair is orange in the PS2 and Wii versions and her hair is blue in all versions of Guitar Hero Aerosmith) while the rest of her outfit has black and white stripes except for the corset that is colored black with white outlining on it. Riot: Judy's hair is dyed black with bits of pink and wears black lipstick in this outfit. The corset is colored in a camoflauge pattern. Armwarmer, wristbands, nonshredded stockings, bra straps, and high-tops are colored black. The leather straps on her pink plaid skirt are purple. Guitar Hero: Aerosmith Judy can be seen in other varieties of her GH3 attires. Rocker Grrl Shocking Pink: See above description in GH3. Tornado Blue: As above GH3 description. Flame Orange: As above GH3 description. Jet Black: As above GH3 description. Goblin: Hair is dyed blonde. Her top is colored green and the skull on her top does not appear in this attire. The bra top is purple along with red tights and black boots. Bruised: Judy's hair is colored from her Jet Black attire. She wears a black fishnet top underneath her white bra. Her tights are colored blue. The wristband, top and boots are black. Fuchisa: Judy's hair is the same as in Goblin. Her bra is a purple-fuchisa color, and her top is a darker version of electric pink. The skull does not appear, and is replaced with the word Grrrl. She wears black shorts a little above her thighs to replace her pants. She also wears thigh-high fishnets, plus her combat boots and wristband are black. Skool Grrl Purple Plaid: As above GH3 description. Dirty Yellow: As above GH3 description. Stripes: As above GH3 description. Riot: As above GH3 description. Stripe Socks: Judy wears a red outfit with rainbow colored stripe socks. Disorder: Judy wears somewhat of an orange outfit with fishnets. Black And White: Judy wears a white outfit with fishnets. Guitar Hero: On Tour Crimson: Judy Nails rocker grrl outfit Flashback: A black tank top with a half way sleeveless shirt. Denim shorts, black stockings ripped at the knee, white leg warmers and black sneakers. Pirette: A pink half way sleeveless shirt with a skull on it. Black shorts with suspenders, knee high fishnets, black combat boots. Guitar Hero: World Tour Judy wears a striped shirt, a skirt, and red boots. :Torso: Fortunate :Pants: Flirty Punk :Shoes: Red Riding Boots (color: red - default color is white) :Accessories: Time to Rock (left arm), Bands off the Hand (right arm) Guitar Hero: Metallica Judy's default look is a corset over a tank top with an arm warmer on the left arm, elbow pad on the right arm, a choker with a necklace that has a cross on it, a pencil skirt with camoflouge tights, and black boots. Her hairstyle is the same from GH3 and GHWT, but with a black streak in the front of her red hair and she also has her lip pierced. (She doesn't wear a lip ring in the Wii and Playstation 2 versions). Torso : Punky Tank Pants : Pencil Skirt Shoes : Jungle Kicks Accessories : Time To Rock (left arm), Bands Off The Hands (right arm) Guitar Hero: Smash Hits Judy's default attire is the same from GHWT, except her hair is dyed dark purple with a red streak in the front. Guitar Hero 5 Judy's outifits are somewhat similar to her appearence in the first two Guitar Heros. In the game, a total of new alternate costumes can be unlocked for her after completing the song challenges. #'Combat Grrl': Default style. Judy's hair is styled in two different colors: the usual red tone in the front half and blond in the back half. She has a pair of goggle Pastes perched atop her head, wears a sleeveless hoodie blouse with the midriff exposed, along with a black choker and black bands on both arms, denim capri pants with a rag around the sides of the thighs and the back, strapped by a belt, and a pair of black combat boots without shoelaces. #'Big Knee Pin': In this outfit, Judy's dyed-pink and black hair is pulled into six ponytails at the back of her head. She wears a short red and black tank top with an oversized safety pin on the front, a red plaid mini skirt, torn black leggings, and crawlers. #'Mall Chic': Judy Nails has light pink colored hair in the front and black hair in the back. She has a little black top hat on. She wears a white open zip-up shirt that is connected in the middle and you can see her black bra. Judy's pants are the same from her Skulls outfit in Guitar Hero 2, except that there are light pink stripes going down the side instead of red. She also has on a pair of black boots. #'The Riot Starts Here: '''No description here Guitar Hero: Van Halen In Guitar Hero: Van Halen, Judy wears the same outfit from World Tour and Smash Hits. Trivia *She appears as an unlockable skateboarder in Activision's ''Tony Hawk's Proving Ground. *Judy Nails is based on Judita Wignall, from bands The Halo Friendlies and Scouts of St. Sebastian, who also provided motion capture for the character in the first two games. *On a Best Buy ad for World Tour on GameSpot, she appears as the singer, and her look is a "soft" version of her GH3 look, she lacks her tattoos and piercings and has a friendly expression (mainly because Pandora was reinstated into the game's cast, since her looks in GH3 were said to be a merger of the styles of both rocker girls). *In Guitar Hero Aerosmith under her 'Dirty Yellow' outfit description it states that Judy hangs out with Johnny Napalm too much. From this, some infer that she may be dating Johnny is P This may not mean she is dating Johny, but is still possible that she is. Songs *"Bohemian Rhapsody" Queen *"Seven Nation Army" The White Stripes *"Fascination Street" The Cure *"Losing My Religion" R.E.M. *"Tones of Home" Blind Melon *"Now Way Back" Foo Fighters *"Graduate" Third Eye Blind *"Interstate Love Song" Stone Temple Pilots *"How You Remind Me" Nickelback *"Been Caught Stealing" Jane's Addiction (Encore) Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters